Kim Possible's Sleepy Vacation
by nayzor
Summary: When Kim and her cheerleading team head to a girl's only nude beach resort, they find it full of sleeping beauties. Can find out why everyone is asleep or will they go to dreamland too?


It was a beautiful sunny day at the Venus Beach Resort. Venus was an exclusive female only nude beach resort. Outside the resort was a bus that said Middleton High Cheerleaders. And indeed at the bus the Middleton high Cheerleaders (Kim Possible, Bonnie, Tara, Marcella, Liz,. Jessica, Hope and Crystal )were in various states of undress ready to enter the resort.

"Are you girls ready for our vacation at the nude beach resort?" Asked their captain Kim Possible

Tara enthusiastically replied "Totally I'm ready for some girls only fun in the sun!"

Bonnie admiring herself in the reflection of the bus added with somewhat deadpan "Yeah it's just too bad that there aren't any boys here to see how hot we look."

Once the girls were naked, they were ready to enter the Venus Beach Resort. As they entered the resort they were impressed by the beauty and opulence of that they saw. They were so impressed they failed to notice that several female guests they walked by (including Mavis of the famed Hotel Transylvania) were all asleep.

"So girls what should we do first?" Marcella asked " Go to the pool, maybe get our nails done?"

"Before we do anything else, we have to check in." Kim said to the other girls "Let's go to the clerk."

When the girls arrived at the check-in they were surprised by what they saw. Like their guests, the all-female staff was naked and they were all fast asleep and snoring away.

Bonnie was unimpressed "Hmph! How rude the staff is sleeping on the job."

"Look at that, they have the same dress code as us." Hope said admiring the beauty of the staff.

Liz then saw something that surprised her "And that's not all. Look girls…"

It was then that Kim and the others noticed that many guests too were all fast asleep and snoring away. They were well-known female such as Linka and Gi the Planeteers and April O'Neil and Irma who were together and snoring in unison

"Everyone is asleep." Liz said

"Yeah and they're snoring up a storm." Jessica added marveling at the snores "I wonder why?

" Probably because there aren't any guys here." Bonnie said drowsily "They might as well snooze" And then with a yawn she said "In fact I think I'll catch some ZZZ's too.

Bonnie then fell asleep in a chair near the snoring Miranda Wright and Elisa Maza snoring even louder then them.

"I don't believe it, Bonnie fell asleep!" Kim said astonished

"Yeah and listen to her snore." Tara said with a sly grin.

Kim and the girls look at the snoring Bonnie with confusion.

"What should we do now girls?" Crystal asked

Taking charge, Kim told the others "I think we should look around the resort"

Soon the girls were investigating the resort together. Wherever they went they saw numerous well-known females all naked and fast asleep in many poses. Some were asleep in chairs or sofas, others asleep on the ground and some were even sleeping standing up.

"There must be a reason why everyone is asleep" Kim told the girls as they walked by a snoring Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy.

"We might as well see why" Tara said "We can't check into our rooms with the clerks asleep.

The first room the girls entered was a sun room. In It many heroines were all fast asleep and snoring loud almost heroic snores. Among those in the sun room were the members of Young Justice Wondergirl, Miss Martian, Rocket, Artemis and Aquagirl and their mentors Zatanna, Black Canary, Batgirl and Wonder Woman.

"They must have wanted to get some sun in private together in this sun room." Jessica said as the girls looked around the snoring heroines

As the girls saw the Young Justice members snoring away, Hope looked further in the room and saw something else interesting.

"It's so cool to me the girls of Young Justice." Kim said admiringly "Too bad they're asleep."

"Yeah but it looks like they're not alone in here" Hope said

And sure enough further in the sun room. The Teen Titans Raven, Starfire, Terra, Argent, Bumblebee and their friend Jynx were together snoring away.

"They're sharing their room with the Teen Titans" Hope said.

To the amusement of the girls, Raven was asleep floating in the air near her friend Starfire.

"That's so cool how she sleeps floating in the air" Marcella said

"Yeah I could never sleep like that" Hope said with a yawn "I just sleep on the ground"

And with that Hope fell asleep with the Titan girls snoring away herself.

"Oh great Hope fell asleep." Liz said "What now?

"Let's keeping looking girls" Kim said

The next room the girls entered was occupied by many mutant females. Among those asleep in the room were Jean Grey, Storm, Rogue, Kitty Pride, Magna, Jubilee and Mystique.

"Hmm…more sleeping heroines, the X-men or should I say X-Women" Kim said

"I don't know about you girls but I can rest easy with so many super girls in this resort." Crystal said

She added "In fact I think I'll do that now" Crystal then fell asleep with the female mutants.

When Crystal fell asleep, the others decided to leave the room

"Uh oh we lost another one." Jessica said as they left Crystal happily snoring

"Yeah maybe we should go outside and get some fresh air" Kid told the remaining girls.

Soon the girls were at the outdoor pool. Many sunbathers were asleep on beach towels or chairs and under umbrellas.

"Wow the pool is just awesome" Marcella said as she looked around

"Yeah and it doesn't look like anyone here has a sunburn." Kim said as she saw the sleeping patrons.

As the girls look around the pool, Marcella saw that there were numerous mermaids all asleep at the pool. These mermaids including Ariel's sisters and her friends and the mermaids of Neverland. They wer asleep on pool chairs or rafts and others were asleep sunning themselves.

"Look girls mermaids!" Marcella said "This is great, I love mermaids. When I was a girl I always dreamed about being a mermaid.

Marcella then started yawning and laid down near the snoring Queen Athena, Ariel's mother.

.

"And speaking of dreaming" with that Marcella fell asleep with the mermaids and other pool visitors.

"Uh oh so much for fresh air" Kim said as she and the girls went back inside.

Once they were back inside, the girls entered a ballroom.

"This looks like a great place to dance" Tara said

"Yeah I can almost hear music in here" Jessica said

It was then that the girls saw two famous girls bands Jem and the Holograms and Josie and the Pussycats along with their manager Alexandra Cabot at the center stage. Both groups of girls were naked and amazingly were snoring musical snores.

"Look girls it's Josie and the Pussycats!" Liz exclaimed

"Yeah and they're together in here with Jem and the Holograms" Jessica said. "Talk about totally outrageous!

As the girls saw the sleeping bands they noticed that they were both snoring musical snores.

"If I didn't know better I'd think they're snoring their songs." Kim said to the other girls

With a yawn Jessica replied "They sounds more like lullabies to me": And just like that Liz fell asleep between the two girl groups.

By now Kim's group was whittled down to just her Liz and Tara and she was getting worried.

"I don't like this girls. We haven't gotten any clues why everyone is asleep and most our group have fallen asleep too." Kim told her remaining friends

"Let's just hope we get some answers soon.

But the next room provided no new answers. In this room the many Disney princesses were asleep on bed or pillows and happily snoring away.

"Oh nuts. There's nothing here but more sleeping beauties" Kim moped as she walked by Aurora and Merida asleep together

On a long bed many of the princesses were asleep together snoring loudly. Tara and Liz were suddenly yawing as they were near the sleeping Jasmine and Belle

"C'mon Kim relax" Tara said

"Yeah it everyone else is sleeping, why shouldn't we do the same" Liz added

With that Tara and Liz too fell asleep leaving Kim as the only one away. Frustrated Kim shouted

"OK that's it. What's going on in here?" she demanded

Suddenly in a puff of smoke Eden the genie was in front of her

"Oh hi, I didn't think anyone was awake in the resort." Eden said with a friendly smile

"Uh yeah we're the Middleton Cheerleaders" Kim said somewhat nervously "Can you tell me why everyone is asleep?"

"Sure kid follow me" Eden answered. With a puff of smoke the pair were before a group of villainesses who were all asleep on the bed together and snoring the loudest of all the females came across. Among the villainesses were Maleficent, Queen Grimhilde and Kim's enemies Warmonga, Shego and Camille Leon.

"You see these bad girls tried to ruin everyone's fun time here at the resort with a magical sleep spell. So I put them to sleep with my own sleep spell. The spell will put everyone to sleep for about a week"

"

"Well that explains everything" Kim said with a yawn "And now I';m getting sleepy too"

"Sorry about that." Eden said sympathetically "The least I can do for you and your friends is bring you to your room"

With another magical puff of smoke, Kim and all her friends were in their bedroom asleep on a bed together. They were all snoring away with Bonnie snoring the loudest.

Eden then starting yawning herself "Well it's official everyone in the resort is now sawing logs. I might as well join them"

Eden then fell asleep floating above Kim and her friends sawing a log in her sleep snoring away. With that the Venus Beach Resort was a resort of sleeping beauties.


End file.
